


Needy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Bondage, D/s, Fingering, M/M, Omega!Lotor, Wax Play, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: if there’s one thing Lotor was it was needy.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey this was a request from lotors-saltwife on tumblr, go check her out she is awesome and amazing and a good artist. I had fun writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you enjoy it too ^^
> 
> Any questions on ABO or requests drop me an IM or an ask on my tumblr.

Lotor whimpered softly as he ground his hips down lightly on to the long fingers slowly rubbing over the insides of his clit. He moaned softly as he leaned back a bit to rest on his lover’s shoulder gasping softly,

“Would you like something, my prince?”

He bit his bottom lip with a quiet whimper, arching alightly as he felt those wonderful fingers gently brush over his spot. He moaned softly leaning on him with a gasp.

The prince could only nod as he tried to thrust his hips down gasping, “Mmmnnngh….please….please sir….”

He heard a quiet chuckle before a soft kiss is pressed to his jaw. He tried to move his head to kiss back, to get some kind of contact that wasn’t just fingers inside him. A kiss, a nuzzle, something……!

“Heh….” Thace purred softly, “How can I say no to such a sweet request?”

Lotor shivered as a finger lightly traced under his jaw and down his throat lightly as a quiet moan escapes him. He arched up into the feather light touch, gasping softly before it went away,

He whined a bit and poured a bit “C-come on…please….!”

“Patience,” was the response. 

It was then Lotor felt something warm close to his chest. He breathed a little shakily and moaned quietly. He cried out as Thace lightly rubbed at his clit, causing him to gasp and arch needily—

“A-ah!” He cried out as something very very warm dripped on to his chest and down over his stomach “H-huh!? Oh!!!!”

The finger on his twitch flicked over it softly, prodding at it to send pleasant pulses through Lotor’s body as he arched needily.

“Easy now sweetie…..it’s just a little wax….” Thace purred deeply as he curled his fingers inside him growling softly as he pressed soft kisses over the prince’s throat “Do you like how that feels on you? Blue is such a pretty color on you…”

Lotor gasped softly and arched up as more warm wax drips down over his stomach and slowly down over his hard cock, the warm wax slowly cooling and Harding over it,

“H-haaa….nnngh Yes….Yes….,!” His thighs trembled slightly as the rubbing of his clit grew faster and a little harder gasping loudly.

“Good….” he felt a kiss against his forehead.

He cried out and gasped as the finger inside him flicked over his spot deep inside his slit as Thace kisses up his throat and to his lips, Lotor shivered as he almost melted into it, shivering softly.

“Mmmmmm….” he purred softly, slumping slightly…

And whined again when the kiss broke.

“I have more~”


End file.
